Finally I'll be Free (Again)
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Poe Dameron akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kebebasannya kembali, suatu hal yang sangat didambakannya sedari dulu. Sayangnya, kebebasan ini telah mengorbankan seorang pilot muda dari Resistence. [Warning for Role Reversal!AU and a lil hint of Stormpilot.]


Finally I'll be Free (Again) by izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Poe Dameron akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kebebasannya kembali, suatu hal yang sangat didambakannya sedari dulu. Sayangnya, kebebasan ini telah mengorbankan seorang pilot muda dari Resistence.

Star Wars belongs to Disney and J.J Abrams, as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for the Role Reversal!AU and a lil hint of strompilot.

* * *

Tempat ini bagaikan sebuah penjara baginya, tempat yang telah menyimpan berjuta kenangan buruk ini masih menjadi tempat dirinya berpijak. Sebuah kebebasan tentu saja didambakan oleh sang insan tetapi dia sama sekali tak menemukan cara. Dia tahu dan paham betul bahwa sekarang posisinya berada di pihak yang memiliki banyak dosa dan kesalahan, tetapi ini sama sekali bukan kemauannya. Kekalahan yang menimpanya bertahun - tahun yang lalu ternyata memiliki dampak yang cukup fatal bagi dirinya sendiri.

Jika semisal saja dia dia tidak menelan kekalahan mungkin saja dia masih hidup bahagia dengan para anggota _Resistence_ yang lain, sayangnya kekalahan harus membuatnya berada di sini. Di tempat kelam yang membuatnya seolah - olah merasa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia yang paling berdosa.

Menjadi seorang _stromtrooper_ tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang membanggakan, bukan? Apalagi apabila tadinya kau merupakan sosok pilot di _Resistence_. Status itu terasa benar - benar hina, mengingat kau menjadi bagian dari mereka yang tadinya kau musuhi, begitulah perasaan serta dilema yang sedang dialami sosok seorang Poe Dameron di saat ini. Tangan yang dulunya dimanfaatkannya untuk mencegah kekejian dari _First Order_ malah kini dipergunakan untuk mendukung mereka. Entah sudah berapa korban yang ditelan sang mantan pilot _Resistence_ itu, tetapi satu hal yang dia sadari di dalam hatinya tersimpan rasa sesal yang amat besar.

* * *

 _First Order_ bersorak ketika mereka berhasil menangkap pilot muda milik _Resistence_ , seolah tertangkapnya sang pemuda merupakan sebuah pencapaian yang sangat membanggakan. Poe melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika pemuda yang katanya dipercayai sebagai pembawa peta lokasi Luke Skywalker itu ditangkap. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepala sang mantan pilot, tetapi ketakutan akan sebuah kegagalan kembali mengacaukan pikirannya. Apakah ide yang ia dapatkan tersebut benar - benar dapat berfungsi? Dia tak mau salah dalam mengambil keputusan lagi, dimana kesalahan itu akan menghasilkan sebuah kegagalan.

Kali ini dengan matang - matang ia berusaha menyusun strategi agar dia bisa membawa dirinya beserta sang pilot muda dari _Resistence_ itu kabur bersama. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri setelah yakin pada keputusan yang telah disiapkannya dalam kepalanya. Poe segera bergegas untuk berpura - pura menjadi seorang _stromtrooper_ yang akan membawa pilot tersebut ke dalam penjara yang mereka miliki, saat tangannya mengenggam tangan milik sang pilot muda sebuah getaran terasa di hatinya. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini?

Ia membawa sosok pilot muda itu ke sebuah lokasi yang sepi dan bebas dari pengawasan. Helm yang dikenakannya segera dilepas, dan di saat itu juga sang pilot memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Poe Dameron?"

Saat namanya disebut, sebuah gejolak melanda hatinya. Selama ini ia dianggap hilang oleh _Resistence_ tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu keberadaannya, dan saat kekalahan yang menimpanya dahulu tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pasukan _First Order_ berhasil menangkapnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sosok yang lebih tua tersebut, berusaha menyakinkan bahwa ia tidak sedang berencana untuk membuat sang pilot yang tertangkap ini celaka.

" _Exactly_. Aku perlu bantuan darimu untuk keluar dari sini."

Sebuah kerutan terukir di lawan bicaranya. Seolah - olah mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya tak keluar dari dulu saja mengingat kehebatannya di _Resistence_ masih dikumandangkan dimana - mana. Poe memilih menghela nafasnya sebelum mendengar pertanyaan yang secara gamblang terungkap dari mulut sang pilot tersebut.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa menemukanmu di sini, kau masih sangat diidolakan di dalam _Resistence_ sampai saat ini. Omong - omong aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Ah kurasa aku tidak sopan untuk tidak memperkenalkan namaku, aku Finn"

Sebuah kerutan yang tadi terukir dengan jelas di wajah Finn kini telah menghilang, sebuah senyum justru menghiasi wajah milik pria yang cukup jauh lebih muda dari Poe tersebut. Di saat yang bersamaan Poe menggelengkan kepalanya karena dugaan yang salah alamat telah ia serahkan pada sang pilot muda. Matanya secara langsung bertemu dengan mata Finn.

" _So_ , kau benar - benar yakin untuk mengajakku kabur bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh sang pilot muda, membuat Poe dengan yakin mengangguk kepalanya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, itulah pilihan yang dimilikinya kali ini. Dia yakin dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sekaligus pilot muda yang tengah bersamanya ini.

" _Well_ , siapa pilotnya?"

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan untuk menggoda Finn. Hei, Poe bisa beralasan untuk tidak menjadi pilot dalam perjalanan kali ini, mengingat dia sudah lama tidak mengutak - atik alat - alat penerbangan sejak dia diculik oleh _First Order_.

"Kau. Mereka bilang kau pilot terhebat."

"Tetapi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan lebih dariku, _buddy_."

Bukan, dia bukan bermaksud untuk memaksa sosok yang akan membawanya keluar ini, hanya saja Poe Dameron telah meragukan kemampuannya sendiri. Bertahun - tahun terjebak bersama _Stromtrooper_ dan menjadi bagian dari mereka seolah membuat dirinya merasa tak pantas dalam melakukan hal - hal berbau heroik lagi. Ia membiarkan kesempatan ini jatuh kepada sang pemuda yang kini dipercaya untuk menyimpan denah peta lokasi Luke Skywalker itu.

" _No, No way_. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah mimpi tetapi melihatmu mengendarai salah satu pesawat yang ada seolah merupakan cita - citaku."

" _It has been a long time, buddy._ Bahkan, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku masih memiliki kemampuan yang sama."

Ya, keraguan memangnya hal yang sedang menglingkupinya kini. Di samping karena ia merasa tidak pantas menjadi sosok heroik lagi Poe juga tidak yakin bahwa kemampuannya dalam mengendarai masih sama. Sudah bertahun - tahun berlalu, sudah bertahun - tahun ia memendam keinginan untuk segera kembali ke Resistence dan juga sudah bertahun - tahun lamanya ia tidak mengendarai transportasi yang ada. Finn menatapnya dengan sungguh - sungguh dan seolah hal itu dia tunjukkan untuk menguatkan sang pilot yang sejujurnya lebih senior itu.

" _Maybe I'm a great pilot but I need a greater pilot."_

Perkataan itu seketika membuat lamunan yang singgah di kepala Poe sirna, ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar perkataan itu. Sebuah kekuatan seolah diterima oleh pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut, ucapan Finn dalam sekejap mata membuatnya menemukan kembali dirinya yang sudah lama hilang. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, membayangkan bahwa Resistence akan menanggapi kedatangannya kembali dengan senang hati.

" _You need a greater pilot._ "

* * *

Finn terus menyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa di saat seperti ini ia tidak boleh _nervous._ Di dalam hati dia terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus tetap tenang. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Poe, perjalanan yang akan dilakoninya kali ini seolah akan menebuskan segala kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Tanpa seberkas rasa keraguan sang mantan pilot _Resistence_ segera membawa Finn menuju ke salah satu pesawat milik _First Order_ guna meloloskan diri mereka. Sesungguhnya dia masih agak meragukan kemampuannya kini dalam mengendalikan pesawat tersebut, padahal dari dulu ia sempat menyatakan bahwa dia dapat menerbangkan pesawat jenis apapun. Namun, mengingat kejadian itu sudah bertahun - tahun lalu dia kini tak tahu apakah kemampuan yang dimilikinya masih sama. Tangannya dengan ragu memegang kemudi dan di saat bersamaan dia benar - benar meragukan dirinya lebih daripada yang sebelum - sebelumnya.

"Finn, ambil alih kendalinya!"

" _No way_! Kau bilang kau bisa melakukan semua ini."

" _Not in this time, buddy. Just do it, please._ "

Di saat itulah Finn dengan sedikit ragu mendekati Poe dan duduk di posisi seorang pilot, dia masih tak dapat percaya bahwa sang legenda dalam _Resistence_ tersebut mengijinkannya untuk mengawal perjalanan mereka. Lagi - lagi Finn memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada dirinya untuk selalu tenang dan Poe mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Finn tersebut.

"Berbicara dengan diriku sendiri membuatku agak tenang."

Sebuah anggukan dihasilkan setelah pernyataan terebut lolos dari mulut Finn, dan setelah anggukan didapatkan oleh sang pilot muda dengan segera Finn segera mengemudikan pesawat milik _First Order_ tersebut. Sayangnya, pada pengemudian pertama pesawat itu tak berhasil kabur dengan mulus hingga menyebabkan _alarm_ peringatan milik _First Order_ bersuara.

"Finn, aku yakin kita berdua akan kabur dalam keadaan selamat dari tempat ini. _Just do it, buddy._ Lakukan semua yang kau bisa."

Omongan dari seorang Poe Dameron ternyata berhasil menguatkan sosok Finn, hingga kini pesawat yang mereka gunakan berhasil lolos dari markas _First Order_. Namun, semua ini jauh dari kata selesai mengingat kini _First Order_ masih mengincar pesawat mereka dengan cara menembakinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan bagianku, sekarang giliranmu. Aku tahu kau masih Poe Dameron, sang legenda _Resistence_."

Di saat itulah semanagat Poe kembali, mungkin tidak sama seperti ketika dia masih anggota resmi _Resistence_. Namun, semangat itu benar - benar membuatnya melupakan keraguannya yang tadi. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan ketika tangannya menyentuh kendali senjata di dalam pesawat tersebut dan di saat itu juga, ia berhasil menembak salah satu lokasi yang digunakan _First Order_ untuk menembaki pesawat yang mereka tumpangi.

" _Yeah!_ Kau berhasil!"

"Aku tak akan berhasil tanpamu, Finn."

"Senang dapat membantumu."

"Sekarang kemana kita?"

Finn menghela nafasnya, tentu saja ia ingin kembali ke Jakku karena dia masih meninggalkan BB-8 disana. Sang _droid_ yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pilot muda memiliki data tentang lokasi Luke Skywalker sehingga ia tak mungkin membiarkan _droid_ kesayangannya itu sendirian di sana."

"Jakku?"

Sayangnya, tepat seusai sang pemuda berucap sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai pesawat yang mereka manfaatkan dan membuat pesawat tersebut kehilang keseimbangannya.

* * *

Poe Dameron tersadar setelah insiden yang dialaminya bersama Finn tadi, sebuah asap yang cukup tebal menarik perhatian sang mantan pilot serta manta sandera _First Order_ tersebut. _No way_ , tidak mungkin Finn masih terjebak dalam pesawat tadi kan? Namun, ia ingin memastikan mengingat dia tak menemukan sang pilot muda tersebut di tempatnya berpijak sekarang ini.

Dengan langkah yang cenderung tergesa, Poe segera mengikuti arah dari asap yang tebal tersebut. Dan kini di sinilah dirinya, berdiri di hadapan pesawat yang tadi dikendarainya bersamanya Finn. Pertanyaan yang terus terlintas di dalam kepalanya adalah tentang keadaan sang pilot muda, apakah benar sosok pilot tersebut masih terjebak di dalam pesawat ini?

Poe akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusuri bangkai pesawat tersebut, sayangnya yang berhasil ditemukannya hanya sebuah jaket _Resistence_. Sebuah jaket yang dulu pernah menjadi kebanggaan dimilikinya. Tentu saja, ia ingin mengenakan kembali jaket itu tetapi bukan dengan cara ini.

Sang mantan pilot yang sempat menjadi _Sttomtrooper_ itu membiarkan jaket milik Finn mengantung di bahunya, sebuah kegagalan kembali ditelannya. Apakah dia memang benar - benar tak ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah dalam melakukan aksi heroik? Entahlah, Poe tak pernah mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun, satu hal yang pasti dia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Finn masih hidup entah dimanapun dia sekarang, dan sampai pada pertemuan berikutnya antara dirinya dan sang pilot muda tersebut, Poe akan menyimpan jaket kebanggan milik Finn yang kini masih menggantung di bahunya itu.

A/N : Dengan segenap hati diriku selalu menyukai Role Reversal!AU, dan entah kenapa sesuatu mendorongku untuk membuat Stormpilot Role Reversal!AU dan untuk mengenai latar belakang Poe sebagai seorang mantan pilot, ku mungkin memiliki beberapa rencana ke depan untuk membuat kelanjutan dari AU ini tapi entah kapan. _Well_ , seperti biasa Ichan akan merasa sangat dicintai dengan sebuah review!


End file.
